Sylwester
by mroczna88
Summary: Hermiona przeżywa swój najlepszy Sylwester w roku 1999/2000. Czemu? Jak zwykle dzięki bliźniakom. ZDECYDOWANIE NIE DLA OSÓB PONIŻEJ 18 LAT! Tzw. porn without plot


Hermiona nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, by kiedykolwiek spędziła tak dobrego Sylwestra, jak w roku 1999, który miał stać się rokiem 2000. Bliźniacy, z okazji wejścia w nowe Millennium, postanowili obwiesić cały dom lampkami, a na zewnątrz dać największy pokaz fajerwerków, jaki Anglia widziała od… no, jaki w ogóle widziała. Plan był ambitny, ale nie wypalił. Znaczy się – wypalił, ale w stronę domu. Stała wtedy koło Rona i starała się mu wmówić, że nie, z powodu nowego tysiąclecia nie odda mu się, bo niewiele się zmieniło, ale była to bezsensowna próba. Dlatego gdy tylko fajerwerki uderzyły w kuchnię gasząc światło odsunęła się jak najdalej od swojego byłego-i-nigdy-przyszłego chłopaka. Nie miała w ręku różdżki, podobnie jak wszyscy inni uczestnicy zabawy („Nie będą mi pijani czarodzieje demolować domu! Wszystkie różdżki mają zostać odłożone w kredensie, do którego tylko ja będę miała dostęp!" autorstwa Molly Weasley) i nie zanosiło się na to, by miała je szybko dostać sądząc z wściekłych wrzasków kobiety, która próbowała znaleźć swoich synów i ich zamordować. Większość towarzystwa była już mocno podpita, ktoś rzucił „Im ciemniej, tym przyjemniej!" i po chwili zabawa Sylwestrowa zmieniła się w orgię, jeśli można było coś wywnioskować z jęków, chichotów i dźwięków wyraźnie wskazujących na pocałunki oraz uderzenia ciała o ciało. Hermiona nie była przeciwna dobremu seksowi, wręcz przeciwnie, ale miała swoje standardy. Seks w kuchni z kimś, kogo nawet nie widziała był zdecydowanie poniżej jej poziomu, nawet jeśli brzmiał zachęcająco. Och, oczywiście pozostaje kwestia partnera – od czasów zabawy z Ronem i jego dwoma kolegami z drużyny Quidditcha (chyba jedyny jego dobry pomysł dotyczący ich życia seksualnego) nie szła z nikim do łóżka z jednej prostej przyczyny. Na chwilę obecną nikt jej nie pociągał. A seks bez chociaż jednego obiektu uczuć był nie do przyjęcia. Dlatego, gdy silna dłoń objęła ją w pasie, a druga złapała za pierś, fuknęła:

- Łapy precz!

Jednak wszelkie jej dalsze protesty zostały ucięte pocałunkiem. Na początku próbowała się wyrwać, ale ktokolwiek to był – był silny. Kiedy stwierdziła, że uda, że jej się to podoba, a potem wyrwie się w odpowiednim momencie, przepadła. Gdy skończyła szósty rok Hogwartu, w wakacje poznała przyjaciela syna sąsiadów, który nie tylko ją rozdziewiczył, ale też nauczył ją wielu przyjemnych rzeczy, choć mógł trochę spaczyć jej zainteresowania. Hermiona miała jedną słabość, którą Ron mógł zrealizować jedynie w momencie gdy zażądał czworokątu. Uwielbiała się poddawać. Poza łóżkiem była rządzącą się i charyzmatyczną kobietą, ale w łóżku chciała być niewolnicą, która potrafiła jedynie błagać. Było jej daleko do tych, co bawili się biczami i skórą (choć wizja siebie w skórze, z silnym mężczyzną trzymającym ją na smyczy i posuwającym od tyłu była nęcąca), ale kochała być dominowaną. Nigdy jednak nie spotkała mężczyzny, który żądałby od niej poddania się czymś tak prostym, jak pocałunek. Ktokolwiek ją teraz całował mógł od niej zażądać czego tylko chciał. Wyraźnie czuła, że to on tu rozkazuje i lepiej, by nie próbowała się opierać. Ignorując okrzyki Rona nawołującego ją, oddała pocałunek czując, że jej majtki prawie przemokły. W cholerę z tym, kto ją całował! Mógł to być sam Szalonooki (a nie był to on, bo nos, który czuła był cały), a i tak byłaby zadowolona! Wyczuła uśmiech na ustach mężczyzny, a dodatkowe zaciśnięcie dłoni na piersi wyraźnie mówiło, że jeśli będzie grzeczną dziewczynką, to dostanie znacznie więcej. Chciała więcej. O wiele więcej, więc – wciąż podtrzymując pocałunek – wygięła się do przodu, ale biodra wysunęła do tyłu. Jej prawa półkula przywarła do dużej dłoni, a idealnie pomiędzy pośladkami wyczuła twardego i zdecydowanie gotowego na dalszą zabawę penisa. Mężczyzna zaczął gładzić jej pierś, jednocześnie ruszając sugestywnie biodrami. Wsunął język do jej ust i pocałował z taką pasją, że aż zakręciło jej się w głowie. Smakował jakimś alkoholem i czekoladą, a jego gładki i śliski język drażnił wnętrze jej ust i owijał się wokół jej języka, nie przyjmując odmowy. Gdy wysunął się z jej ust mruknęła z niezadowoleniem, by chwilę później głośno jęknąć. Ugryzienie w kark i kojący pocałunek były wspaniałe. Nie trzymał już jej za pas, ale obie jego dłonie znalazły się pod jej koszulką i stanikiem, drażniąc i pobudzając jej piersi. Była tak podniecona, że jedyne na co było ją stać, to ocieranie się całym ciałem o tego mężczyznę i jęki zachwytu, gdy za pierwszym ugryzieniem podążyły następne. Kombinacja lekkiego bólu i znacznie większej delikatności była niesamowita. Przez jej głowę nawet nie przeszła myśl o proteście, gdy obrócił ją do siebie szybkim ruchem i podniósł koszulkę razem ze stanikiem. Chłodne powietrze spowodowało, że zadrżała, ale chwilę później to drżenie nie miało nic wspólnego z temperaturą, a wszystko z ustami zamykającymi się na jej sutku. Nie był delikatny. Przygryzał, ssał i lizał z dokładnie taką siłą, jaką uwielbiała. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby dokładnie wiedział co jej się spodoba. Musiał być znacznie wyższy od niej, bo chciała dosięgnąć dłońmi jego bioder i ledwo do nich sięgnęła, tak mocno był pochylony. Westchnęła, gdy wsunął dłoń pod jej spódnicę i zaczął drażnić przez materiał jej łechtaczkę.

- Taaak… Proszę… Mocniej… Proszę…

Jego oddech przyspieszył i po chwili jej piersi znów zostały wystawione na chłód, bo jej chwilowy kochanek przyklęknął, bezpardonowo poderwał w górę spódnicę, silnym ruchem zsunął jej – i tak już mokre – majtki w dół, dłońmi rozsunął jej nogi i złożył pocałunek w miejscu, które wręcz krzyczało o uwagę. Przesuwał językiem pomiędzy jej fałdkami kobiecości i na przemian ssał i delikatnie, tak delikatnie!, przygryzał łechtaczkę, która nabrzmiała i była strasznie wrażliwa na wszelki dotyk. Oparła się o ścianę, zacisnęła dłonie na jego włosach i w tym momencie powinna była się zastanowić dlaczego fakt, że są lekko tłuste wydaje się jej coś mówić, ale dwa palce wsuwające się w jej pochwę całkowicie odebrały jej zdolność myślenia. Nie bawił się w powolne, spokojne ruchy, które tak często denerwowały ją w poprzednich kochankach („Nie jestem ze szkła!") tylko od razu, wyczuwając jej wilgoć, ruszał nimi szybko i mocno. W sumie to dobrze, że wszyscy naokoło zajęli się dokładnie tym samym, bo nie mogła powstrzymać się od cichych okrzyków i nieco głośniejszego jęczenia „Tak… Proszę… Ooooo, tak!". Jego język wciąż maltretował jej łechtaczkę, dwa palce wsuwały się i wysuwały z niej, a druga dłoń powędrowała w górę i drażniła jej prawy sutek. W tym samym momencie wbił palce mocno do środka, przygryzł nieco mocniej wrażliwy punkt i ścisnął palcami sutek, a ona doszła tak mocno, jak nigdy dotąd. Świat zawirował jej przed oczami i – była tego pewna – gdyby nie to, że i tak było ciemno, to pociemniałoby jej w oczach. Osunęła się na podłogę ciężko oddychając, ale wciąż była niesamowicie podniecona. Było jej mało i albo to wyczuł, albo po prostu jego własne potrzeby doszły do głosu. Zacisnął dłoń na jej włosach i podniósł ją na klęczki, po czym przysunął się do niej. Dobrze wiedziała o co chodzi i zabrała się do tego z wielką, WIELKĄ, chęcią. Zapięcie w jego spodniach było na guziki, co nieco sprawiło jej problem, bo tak się spieszyła, ale po chwili mogła dziękować w myślach Merlinowi za brak bielizny u jej partnera. Jego członek był średniej wielkości (Ron pod tym względem był znacznie lepiej obdarzony), ale był gruby, a jego właściciel – czuła to w kościach – potrafił go używać naprawdę dobrze. Odsunęła napletek, przesunęła językiem po główce i doczekała się pierwszego odgłosu od mężczyzny. Głębokie warknięcie, prawie zwierzęce spowodowało, że krew zawrzała jej w żyłach i – niewiele myśląc – wsunęła go do ust, jednocześnie liżąc. Sądząc po kolejnym warknięciu i ściśnięciu jej włosów to było właśnie to, czego chciał. Widocznie nie ona jedna wolała szybko i ostro. Wysunęła go na trochę, ale tylko po to, by podrażnić palcami trzon, podczas gdy jej język kreślił kółka na główce i tuż pod nią. Drugą dłonią delikatnie masowała mosznę rozkoszując się delikatną skórą. Ruch jego bioder wyraźnie wskazywał na to, że ma dosyć gry wstępnej. Wsunęła go na tyle głęboko na ile umiała i zaczęła ruszać głową w przód i w tył sunąc ustami po całej długości. Gdy wyczuła powolne podnoszenie się do góry jąder wiedziała, że zaraz dojdzie i nie mogła się doczekać chwili, w której zaciśnie pięć na jej włosach do bólu i spuści się do jej gardła. To jednak nie nastąpiło. Wysunął się z niej całkowicie, złapał za ramię, obrócił tyłem do siebie, oparł ją o ścianę i jednym ruchem wbił się w nią. Hermiona krzyknęła ze zdziwienia i przyjemności. To było takie przyjemne… Czuła się pełna. Wpasowywał się w nią idealnie. Przytrzymał jej biodra i zaczął się ruszać. Szybko wsuwał się i wysuwał powodując u niej nadejście kolejnego orgazmu.

- Tak… Taaaak… Taaaaak! Och! Mmm… Mmm…

Całe jej ciało zalane zostało falą gorąca i drgawek. Nie mogła się powstrzymać od zaciskania mięśni i z satysfakcją zauważyła, że teraz jedynie ruszał biodrami będąc głęboko w niej. Opierał się jedną dłonią o tę samą ścianę i zagryzał delikatnie zęby na jej ramieniu mrucząc jej imię. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że zna ten głos. Nikt poza nim nie miał tak głębokiego, męskiego i… cóż… rozkazującego głosu, jak on.

- Wiedział pan, że to ja, panie profesorze?

Wymruczał coś bliżej nieokreślonego – najwidoczniej wciąż przeżywał swój własny ograzm – i dopiero po chwili tym niesamowicie podniecającym głosem szepnął:

- Oczywiście, że tak. Nikt inny nie pachnie tak charakterystycznie, jak ty, Granger. Choć byłem zaskoczony, że tak łatwo i chętnie się poddałaś.

Zarumieniła się, ale ruszyła biodrami powodując kolejne warknięcie, które jej się tak spodobało.

- Jakoś nie słyszałam, żeby pan narzekał.

- Powiedzmy, że… lubię pokazać kto tu rządzi. – Na podkreślenie swoich słów ścisnął jej sutek.

- Powiedzmy, że lubię by mną rządzono, profesorze…

Wyczuła jego uśmiech, gdy wysuwał się z niej. Zapiął swoje spodnie, doprowadził jej koszulkę i spódnicę do porządku, pocałował ją delikatnie w usta i zniknął. Kilka minut później światła zostały zapalone (Molly sprała tyłki swoim synom i poszła uratować resztę gości) i rozległy się krzyki, bo większa część osób była albo w trakcie, albo dopiero po. Ron podszedł szybko do Hermiony, wyraźnie obrażony.

- Szukałem cię!

- Czyżby?

- Czemu się uśmiechasz?

- Ach… Tak jakoś mi wesoło.

Gdy chwilę później siadła na krześle uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, bo właśnie zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że Snape zabrał jej ulubioną parę majtek z sobą.

_2.01.2000_

_Panno Granger,_

_czy zechciałaby Pani spotkać się ze mną na kolacji w Trzech Miotłach 4stycznia o godzinie 22:00?_

_Severus Snape_

_ps. To NIE BYŁA prośba, kotku. To był rozkaz. Sądzę, że ta forma bardziej Ci się spodoba._

_ps.2. Ponadto posiadam coś, co do Ciebie należy. Jeśli chcesz to z powrotem – musisz ładnie poprosić i wykupić._

_2.01.2000_

_Profesorze Snape,_

_z chęcią się z Panem spotkam. Chciałabym jednak uprzedzić, że tylko w pewnych określonych sytuacjach jestem skłonna słuchać rozkazów._

_Hermiona Granger_

_ps. Tak, bardzo mi się to spodobało._


End file.
